warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prophets of Destiny
The Prophets of Destiny are a group of Traitor Astares dedicated to the Lord of Destiny, Tzeentch. They were formely called the Prophets of Redemption (created during the 3rd Founding: 001.M32) and were given the Death World of Valos Magna as their homeworld. The sole aim of the chapter was to redeem the Galaxy from the foul taint of Chaos. Over time, the Commanders and Librarians of the chapter began to implement radical techniques in order to combat the chaos scum, going so far as using the forbidden art of sorcery in order to forcefully remove the tainted souls of the damned followers of Chaos. The continued use of Sorcery led to the eventual downfall of the chapter. They were declared Excommunicate Traitoris in 510.M36 during the battle of Magdelon IV when it became apparent that the Librarians of the chapter were using raw warp energy to rip apart the heads of the Traitor Astares they were fighting. After their turn to chaos the Prophets of Destiny repainted their armour dark blue (with gold trims) to pay homage to their new master. History is still incomplete-Updates will be made 001.M32: Creation of the Prophets of Redemption from the geneseed of PURGED. The Death World of Valos Magna is given over to the Prophets of Redemption as a homeworld. 376.M33: Prophets of Redemption help to stop the beginnings of an Ork Waaagh! in the Uhulis Sector. 765.M34: Prophets of Redemption send all 10 companies to purge a Chaos rebellion on the planet of Caldano III. 987.M35: Chief Librarian Ethan discovers an ancient tome on the Feudal World of Terlaken Secundus while repeling an invasion of Traitor Astares. Ethan reluctantly hands over the book to the Inquisition. A copy of the tome is kept in secret by Ethan. 192.M36: Epistolary Matthias Azarriah becomes Chief Librarian and inherits the tome from Ethan. 498.M36: All ten companies of the Prophets of Redemption are sent to purge the worlds under the control of the Daemon Syrath. 849 Astares from the Black Templars are sent. Over 6000 Astares from 6 other chapters are sent. The operation is led by Lady Inquisitor Fallos of the Ordo Malleus and 50 Grey Knights. 510.M36: Battle of Magdelon IV. Several Librarians from the Prophets of Redemption are witnessed using sorcery against the Traitor Astares fighting for Syrath. Inquisitor Fallos declares the Prophets of Redemption 'Excommunicate Traitoris' after she recieves eyewitness accounts of Matthias Azarriah using raw warp energy to rip apart the head of a Chaos Champion. Chapter-Unique Units Sacrificial Champions: Organization The Prophets of Destiny have a hierarchical command system which favours Psykers and Traitor Astares who have recieved mutations from their patron god. The Lord of the chapter is the Daemon Prince Matthias, his second in command is Daemon Prince Zacharia. The Cabal of Sorcerers wield significant power in the chapter, (second only to the Daemon Princes) and are responsible for commanding the the pitiful Aspiring Champions and Traitor Astares. The chapter kept the tradition of having a company Champion. Any Aspiring Champion lucky enough to be 'promoted' to the rank of 'Champion of Tzeentch' becoms the liason between the Cabal and the regular Astares, they are also gifted the Corrupted Relic Blade 'Death's Sting' (Deamon Weapon) during the promotion ceremony. The Prophets of Destiny have links to several Aspiring Sorcerers of the Thousand Sons who they admire with devotion. They frequently trade Astares with a psychic potential to these Sorcerers in exchange for their services (and Rubric Marines). As such, the Prophets of Destiny always have at least one Thousand Son Aspiring Sorcerer in their service at any given time. Command Squads Prophets of Destiny Lords of Fate The Great Lord of Fate: Daemon Prince Matthias Azarriah The Cursed (Former Command Squad of Matthias): 5 Possesed Astares The Hallowed Daemon Prince: Zachariah the Immortal The Damned (Chosen Squad): 6 Chosen Astartes led by the Sacrificial Champion: Karus Volon Cabal of Sorcerers Lord Sorcerer of the Cabal: Arrius Sevax Sorcerer Ezeran Verson Sorcerer Tezar Hexaros 5 Aspiring Sorcerers of Tzeentch 1 Aspiring Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons The Prophets of Destiny Revered Champion of Tzeentch: Torvan Malicus -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Genix -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Drasius -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Malon -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Kosuv -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Casrax -10 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Verax -9 Traitor Astares led by Aspiring Champion Rasuros 5 Chaos Rhinos Allied Astartes At least 1 Aspiring Sorcerer and 8 Rubric Marines. A faction of mercenary Khorne Berzerkers The Angel of Retribution: Fallen Sorcerer. Gallery Category:Chaos Category:Space Marine Chapters